mlpfandomcom_pt-20200214-history
Comentário de blog de usuário:WaxingCrescent/Waxingzando: MLP - 5ª Temporada/@comment-26327520-20170303011259
Eu tinha me esquecido que teve o Hype, nessa temporada pó causa das palavras da Hasbro. Desses oque eu estava mais pilhado era claro “Luna tendo um pesadelo” e em segundo o episódio 100, os outros eu nem tinha dado tanta atenção xD. É agora na season 7 já temos novos Hype “Famílias da AJ e Dash” , “Luna canta seu segundo solo em seu episódio”, “Ligação da season 7 com os IDW” acho que só são esses que eu vi, e dessa vez e para os três que eu estou pilhado *u* Pois bem hora de soltar os cachorros nessa temporada, eu num estava brincando antes =B ̶e̶s̶p̶e̶r̶a̶ ̶s̶ó̶ ̶a̶t̶é̶ ̶v̶i̶r̶ ̶a̶ ̶s̶e̶a̶s̶o̶n̶ ̶6̶ ̶e̶u̶ ̶v̶o̶u̶ ̶d̶e̶t̶o̶n̶a̶r̶ ̶c̶o̶m̶ ̶e̶l̶a̶,̶ ̶p̶o̶i̶s̶ ̶e̶u̶ ̶m̶e̶ ̶d̶e̶c̶e̶p̶c̶i̶o̶n̶e̶i̶ ̶d̶e̶ ̶n̶o̶v̶o̶ ̶;̶-̶;̶ Castle Sweet Castle Como sendo um dos Hype da Hasbro, eu tava ansioso para ver como seria, e eu achei sim um ótimo episódio, só algo que me incomodou quase todo o episódio foi o fato de a Hasbro decidir que só a Twi iria sentir a perda da Golden Oak, tipo e o Spike O_o os dois praticamente foram pra lá as mesmo tempo ou seja ficaram a mesma quantidade de tempo e daí seria para s dois sentirem a perda de sua casa, mas num foi assim, o Maximo que fizeram foi a linda cena (que me comoveu e quase chorei) que foi quando os dois se abraçaram na frente do que restou da Oak, mas ainda sim foi um bom episódio que me agradou bastante só perdeu por causa disso. (É quando a casa da Pinkie e AJ foi destruída?? Serio mesmo num lembro do Tirek destruir a casa delas, a num ser que foi em outro episódio) The Lost Treasure of Griffonstone Esse episódio eu estava totalmente sem “vontade” de assistir, pois iria ter a Gilda, que eu detestava por causa do que fez a Flutter, ̶e̶ ̶p̶o̶r̶q̶u̶e̶ ̶i̶r̶i̶a̶ ̶t̶e̶r̶ ̶a̶ ̶D̶a̶s̶h̶,̶ ̶i̶r̶i̶a̶ ̶a̶j̶u̶n̶t̶a̶r̶ ̶a̶s̶ ̶d̶u̶a̶s̶ ̶n̶u̶m̶ ̶e̶p̶i̶s̶ó̶d̶i̶o̶?̶?̶?̶ ̶Z̶E̶R̶O̶!̶!̶!̶ ̶ Eu realmente num ia assistir, mas ai a Fran me disse “ve que eu acho que se vai mudar o olhar na Gilda” então eu assisti e eu até que eu gostei ̶p̶o̶r̶q̶u̶e̶ ̶a̶ ̶D̶a̶s̶h̶ ̶s̶e̶ ̶f̶e̶r̶r̶o̶u̶ ̶ porque a Gilda realmente mudou e também as varias cenas divertidas como se disse...mas eu ainda num perdoei a Gilda 100% ainda quero ver ela se desculpando com a Flutter ̶s̶e̶ ̶a̶ ̶G̶i̶l̶d̶a̶ ̶f̶o̶s̶s̶e̶ ̶a̶ ̶v̶e̶r̶d̶a̶d̶e̶i̶r̶a̶ ̶D̶a̶s̶h̶,̶ ̶o̶c̶ê̶s̶ ̶p̶o̶d̶e̶r̶i̶a̶m̶ ̶f̶a̶z̶e̶r̶ ̶s̶e̶u̶s̶ ̶G̶A̶S̶P̶S̶ ̶p̶o̶r̶q̶u̶e̶ ̶e̶l̶a̶ ̶n̶u̶m̶ ̶s̶e̶r̶i̶a̶ ̶m̶a̶i̶s̶ ̶a̶ ̶p̶i̶o̶r̶ ̶d̶a̶s̶ ̶M̶a̶n̶e̶ ̶6̶ ̶x̶D̶.̶ Slice of Life eu sei que num e aquilo que todo mundo esperar, mas pelos menos pra mim me agradou em quase sua minoria, oque eu menos gostei mesmo foi o casamento, aquilo eu odiei, já as cenas aleatórias, eu nem levei em consideração porque eu nem reparei já que deu pra entender direito oque estava rolando. Mas eu acho que essa das cenas aleatórias foi proposital, já que era foco em vários personagens, num daria pra fazer uma transição de cena mas discreta. Eu acho que nunca cheguei a pensar em dar pelo menos um 5 para o episódio xD (na verdade nunca penso em dar um 0 ou 1 para qualquer episódio mais TEM AQUELES que pedem um zero (Magical Mystery Cure , Leap of Faith , Viva Las Pegasus e Twilight Time ''que o digam, mereciam tudo zero, mas sempre tem algo que salva pelo menos 1 ponto). 'Party Pooped' Esse episódio, ia ser normal, mas essa referencia que fizeram a Cupcakes, My Gosh eu morri de rir, e ao mesmo tempo achei dahora, porque eu nunca imaginei que eles assistissem as creepypasta de MLP e que fossem fazer referencias a elas xD (um detalhe eu acho que “''Inspiration Manisfestation também teve referencia a Miss Rarity , sim tenho uma certa certeza disso, Então num e de agora que fazem essas referencias e eu num percebi). Amending Fences eu nem preciso dizer nada, só da 10 pra ele por partir meu coração com feels e reconstruir de novo no final =,D eu realmente quero uma continuação disso, Spike e Twi tem que voltar OU elas tem que visitar eles, quero mais!!! Do Princesses Dream of Magic Sheep? Beem, o episódio que eu tanto esperei, me agradou completamente, sendo um 10 seguido, eu até pensei em dar 9,5 porque eu fiquei com a sensação que faltava algo, mas eu deixei de lado e dei 10 mesmo xD (Mais episódios da Luna e talvez a Celestia também no meso episódio, né, ela ta precisando xD) The Cutie Re-Mark Sabe, algo que eu sinto saudades era quando a parte 1 era legal e vinha a parte 2 e era melhor ainda, mais ultimamente isso num ta sendo assim pra mim, eu sempre espero o melhor dos inicio e final de temporada, (mas acho que estou criando expectativas MUITO altas??? Eyup, porque tem que estar mesmo) Ultimamente os inicio e final de season, tem iniciado legal ou incrível e na parte seguinte decai =/ esse num foi diferente, mas só perdeu meio ponto de uma parte a outra então num foi algo grave, (já falei varias vezes o motivo ocê até já falou xD nem vou repetir pra num ficar chato) mais também depois desse final, que começou as redenções desenfreadas, mal desenvolvidas e com uma pitada de decepção pra acompanhar...Mais ainda sim gostei muito desse final, com sua parte dois tendo 8/10. (Só num falei mais mau do episódio porque estava ouvindo Blank space na hora que estava escrevendo sobre esse episódio xDxDxDxDxDxD como eu disse antes eu leio e escrevo ouvindo mpusica =B) Mas bem, olha só estou comentando um dia depois que lançou o blogue, que legal não xD ̶c̶a̶l̶a̶ ̶b̶o̶c̶a̶ ̶n̶i̶n̶g̶u̶é̶m̶ ̶s̶e̶ ̶i̶m̶p̶o̶r̶t̶a̶ ̶c̶o̶m̶ ̶i̶s̶s̶o̶, ficou bem legal Crescent, Agora manda-lhe o proximo EG pra ai vir a season 6 que essa ai ta merecendo uns tapas (ou talvez não??? =P)